Watashi no kokoro
by anasakihime
Summary: Elle était mon opposé. Mais d'un certain côté, nous nous complétions aussi. Le chaud et le froid. La douceur et l'indifférence. La naïveté et la méfiance. L'amour et le néant. Au bout du compte, je crois que je l'enviais. Elle incarnait tout ce que je n'avais pas, tout ce que je ne comprenais pas. Et petit à petit, elle devint ma Lumière.


«Watashi no心»

 _Notre monde n'a pas de sens._

 _Pas plus que nous, qui y vivons._

 _Quand nous,_

 _Dont l'existence n'a aucun sens,_

 _Imaginons ce monde,_

 _C'est là que le fait même_

 _De savoir qu'il n'a pas de sens_

 _N'a aucun sens non plus._

« **Kurosaki-kun...** » haleta-t- _elle_ d'une voix fébrile.

Il était allongé, sur le sol, raide mort. Sa peau étrangement pâle, ses cheveux qui avaient poussé d'une minute à l'autre, son trou dans le torse qui s'était subitement agrandi: il était réellement devenu un Hollow. Sa métamorphose physique ressemblait énormément à une Resurrection d'Espada, et je me dis alors qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de nous que ce qu'il voulait bien entendre. Mais de toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance, car je venais d'en finir, après un duel des plus violents qui m'avait coûté nombreux de mes membres.

Aprèsl'avoir regardé une dernière fois, je me détournai de ce spectacle qui ne me regardait pas.

 _ **«Mon bras, ma jambe, et le reste de mon corps vont se régénérer, mais ce n'est pas important,**_ pensai-je. **_Les organes internes qu'il a détruit vont sûrement repousser. Mais, si cette dernière attaque ne l'avait pas eu, je serais le mort, par terre_**.»

Mais soudain, quelque chose explosa dans mon dos. Un petit cri de surprise s'étouffa dans ma gorge, et je me retournai violemment.

C'était étrange. D'un coup, tout... Tout son corps était redevenu humain. Sa peau était redevenue celle d'un homme blessé, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur longueur naturelle, les dessins sur son corps avaient disparu, et le trou béant dans sa poitrine était redevenu celui de l'attaque que je lui avais envoyée quelques instants plus tôt.

Les résidus de son masque brisé, les longueurs en trop de ses cheveux et la cuirasse qui recouvraient son ancien corps de Hollow s'élevèrent dans les airs et se transformèrent en de petits nuages bleus qui se mirent à voleter au-dessus de son cadavre. J'étais surpris. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel phénomène se produire lors de la mort d'un quelconque être, qu'il soit Hollow, Âme, Humain, Quincy ou Shinigami.

Mais, après tout, il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Puis, soudainement, la nuée bleue s'assemblèrent pour former une sorte de tourbillon, avant de brutalement plonger sur le cadavre du mort. Une vapeur recouvra quelques instants son corps, et lorsqu'elle disparut, les yeux des trois personnes présentes, dont moi, s'écarquillèrent plus ou moins de surprise.

Les nuages avaient non seulement effacé toute trace de blessure sur son corps, mais ils avaient également refermé le trou béant qui était jusqu'alors présent dans sa poitrine. Comment une telle chose était-elle capable? Quel était ce phénomène, dont je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais entendu parler? Même le pouvoir divin de _cette femme_ ne l'avait pas sauvé, et voici que maintenant, une vapeur surgie de nulle part le soignait complètement.

« **Le trou... s'est refermé...** » murmura le Quincy qui se trouvait à ses côtés, encore plus choqué que je ne l'étais.

Puis, je compris. « **De la régénération... Ultra-rapide...** » dis-je tout haut, sans toutefois m'adresser à l'un d'entre eux.

Nous étions tous surpris qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. _Cette_ _femme_ à ses côtés se pencha sur son corps avant de murmurer le nom de cet Humain.

Puis, soudainement, le présumé cadavre se redressa sur ses bras, _la_ prenant par surprise, et se mit à haleter, traumatisé comme si il revenait d'un voyage entre les morts.

« **Je... J'avais pas un trou dans la poitrine?** » l'entendis-je demander.

Il posa sa main sur son torse. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'entendais au son de sa voix qu'il était tout aussi étonné que nous.

« **Kurosaki-kun** **...** », murmura _cette femme_ qui le regardait avec affection.

« _ **I**_ _ **noue**_ **,** **tu vas bien?** » s'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet.

 _Elle_ hocha de la tête et le gratifia d'un sourire. Ensuite, l'Humain sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. Toujours aussi brusquement, il se retourna vivement vers le Quincy qui gisait, quelques mètres plus loin, l'abdomen en sang.

Paniqué, Ichigo Kurosaki se leva et s'adressa au Quincy:

« **Ishida...** »

« **Tu es... enfin... redevenu toi-même** » articula-t-il avec peine.

« **C'est moi... qui t'ai fais ça?** » demanda de nouveau le Shinigami qui connaissait pourtant déjà la réponse.

Je ne le voyais que de dos, son corps visiblement totalement régénéré. J'avais dépassé le stade de la surprise depuis longtemps, comme toujours, et au bout du compte, je ne voulais même pas comprendre ce qu'il était réellement.

« **Tu es résistant** » me contentai-je d'affirmer, sans vraiment attendre une réponse de sa part.

A cet instant, il sembla se rappeler de ma présence et se retourna vivement. Il me fixa de ses grands yeux marrons dans lesquels je pus lire une certaine appréhension, une certaine frayeur. Avait-il peur de moi? Ou du Hollow qui dormait en lui? Sûrement un peu des deux. Une goutte de sueur glissa depuis son front jusqu'à sa joue, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« **Ulquiorra...** » m'appela-t-il.

Sans même répondre à cet appellation, je disparus soudainement à l'aide d'un sonido bien placé, avant de réapparaître devant son ami Quincy. De ma main restante, j'arrachai sans plus de douceur le zanpakutô qui était planté dans son abdomen, avant de le jeter aux pieds de l'Humain, qui n'était finalement pas si Humain que ça.

« **Prends-ça. Finissons-en.** » ordonnai-je, sans me soucier de la douleur qu'endurait le Quincy.

« **C'est moi, qui ai blessé Ishida?** » demanda-t-il, sans toucher à son sabre.

« **Cela n'a pas d'importance.** » rétorquai-je, de mon habituelle voix qui restait claire et impassible en toutes circonstances.

« **C'est aussi moi qui ai coupé ta jambe et ton bras?** » interrogea-t-il de nouveau, pendant que je faisais apparaître ma lance de couleur turquoise.

Je le fixai dans les yeux. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question? Était-il si débile que ça?

Puis il continua, sans une once d'hésitation dans le timbre de sa voix: « **Alors coupe-les miens!** »

« **Kurosaki-kun!** » s'écria-t- _elle_ , visiblement réticente à une telle idée.

Était-il sérieux? Voulait-il réellement être à égalité avec moi? Si oui, pourquoi? Allait-il vraiment le faire? Bon nombre de questions et raisonnements sur les Humains assaillaient mon esprit. Mais je n'en montrai rien, et lui fis face, arborant mon éternel air indifférent qui m'était propre.

 **«J** **'étais in** **conscient lors de ton combat contre mon Hollow. Ce n'était pas moi. Ce combat sera injuste si je ne suis pas dans le même état que toi!»** s'écria-t-il.

Nous nous fixions, yeux dans les yeux. Moi, de mes yeux émeraudes et lui, de ses iris marrons.

« **Attends, Kurosaki**! Intervint le Quincy. **Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu dis? ...Kurosaki!** »

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans ses yeux, aucune hésitation. Je savais qu'il était sérieux. Contrairement à ses amis, son état de santé m'importait peu, comme la façon dont suivrait ce combat. C'est donc d'un ton tout aussi sérieux que le sien que je répondis: « **Très bien. Si tel est ton souhait, je vais m'exécuter.** »

Mais, à cet instant, alors que je m'apprêtais à m'avancer vers lui, je sentis une déchirure dans mon corps. Alarmé, je tournai ma tête et vit avec surprise que mon aile restante se désintégrait. La douleur envahit mon membre, douleur que je refoulai aussitôt, douleur que je ne ressentais plus. Comme le reste des sensations, comme toutes les autres émotions, ou comme tout autre sentiment, la peur et la douleur ne faisaient plus partie de moi. Je ne connaissais plus toutes ces choses qui caractérisaient l'être Humain, je ne connaissais plus la joie, la tristesse, les regrets. Et à vrai dire, cela ne m'intéressait pas.

Les pupilles de cet étrange Humain s'écarquillèrent, tandis que je voyais mon côté droit se transformer en poussière et s'envoler.

« **C'est la fin** » constatai-je, sans plus d'émotion. « **Tue-moi. Dépêche-toi.** »

Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux, comme si il ne comprenait pas ce que j'étais en train de dire.

« **Je n'ai plus d'énergie pour marcher,** continuai-je. **Si tu ne me tues pas maintenant, notre combat ne s'arrêtera jamais.** »

Alors, il sembla comprendre. Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant ses yeux.

« **Je refuse** »me répondit-il.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?** »

« **J'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas. Tu crois... Tu crois que j'accepterai de gagner comme ça?!** » cria-t-il tout en relevant sa tête d'un mouvement brusque.

Cette réponse me surprit. Un Humain, aussi étrange soit-il, qui épargnait un Hollow. A cet instant, ma Seconde Resurrection disparut totalement et je sentis toute mon énergie me quitter. Mon aile continuait de se désintégrer, et mon corps avait lui aussi commencé à disparaître.

« **Jusqu'à la fin,** commençai-je, **tu continus de faire le contraire de ce qui doit être fait.** »

Ichigo Kurosaki. Je n'oublierai pas ce nom.

Puis, à cet instant, je _la_ vis. Ses longs cheveux oranges, son visage délicat, ses habits d'Arrancar qui au final, lui allaient bien. _Elle_ me regardait de ses yeux gris et je pus sans peine y lire de l'inquiétude et de la désolation. _Cette femme_... _Elle_ n'était pas normale, en tout point. _Son_ pouvoir de rejeter toute chose, _son_ caractère si doux et naïf qui faisaient d' _elle_ une proie facile, _sa_ façon d'espérer et de s'accrocher, les sentiments qu' _elle_ ressentait envers ses camarades, et même envers ceux qui lui faisaient du mal.

A _sa_ vue _,_ automatiquement, tous mes souvenirs et mes moments passés avec _elle_ me revinrent en mémoire. Du début jusqu'à la fin, _elle_ était restée fidèle à elle-même, et moi, je...

Une première scène me revint en tête. Notre première rencontre.

J'étais venu dans le monde des Humains sur ordre d'Aizen-sama, accompagné de Yammy. Notre but: tester la puissance de ce fameux Ichigo Kurosaki. Tous les détails de ce moment étaient gravés dans ma mémoire. Le cratère causé par notre arrivée, les âmes aspirées par Yammy, le détritus aux cheveux noirs qui avait survécu, et _son_ arrivée, à _elle_ et son ami Humain au pouvoir concentré dans ses bras. D'un simple coup, Yammy trancha cet homme à la peau mat, et _elle_ se précipita sur lui.

« **Ulquiorra... Cette fille est un détritus, aussi?»**

 **«Oui. Un détritus.** » avais-je répondu, pensant le moindre de mes mots.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à _la_ tuer, usant d'un seul doigt, _elle_ le repoussa grâce à son pouvoir, si particulier. Ses pouvoirs m'avaient alors surpris. Qu'était- _elle_? D'où tenait- _elle_ une telle capacité? Je me posais bon nombre de question.

« **Tu es un étrange Humain, femme** » dis-je.

Néanmoins, ma vision de _cette femme_ restait la même. _Elle_ n'était qu'une pathétique Humaine, un déchet. Puis, cet Homme arriva pour lui sauver la mise: Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais, au final, son arrivée ne changea rien non plus. _Elle_ se fit violemment frapper par Yammy, avant qu'on ne retourne dans notre Monde.

Puis notre seconde rencontre arriva bien plus vite que prévue. Ma deuxième mission était tombée: je devais l'enlever. Alors qu' _elle_ se déplaçait dans le Garganta, j'apparus soudainement à ses devants. A peine me vit-t- _elle_ que je pus apercevoir des gouttes de sueur glisser sur _son_ visage, et la peur envahir _ses_ membres.

En une fraction de secondes, je blessai ses deux gardes shinigami, gardes qu' _elle_ se mit aussitôt à soigner.

« _Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à soigner des faibles comme eux, qui n'avaient aucune chance de survie dans la guerre qui allait éclater?_ » pensai-je, à cet instant.

Son pouvoir était intéressant. _Elle_ pouvait soigner n'importe quelle blessure, aussi profonde soit-elle. Je comprenais l'intérêt que lui portait Aizen. Mais, à cet instant, _son_ regard changea.

Toute peur avait quitté _ses_ yeux, et plus aucune goutte de sueur ne glissait sur _son_ front.

« **Viens avec moi, femme.** »

Je ne lui avait laissé aucun choix. Lui intimant le silence, je lui soumis mes ordres, qui n'étaient pas à discuter. Soit _elle_ me suivait, soit ses amis mourraient. C'était simple, et la réponse était déjà écrite. Aizen-sama m'avait donné un ordre, je m'exécutais.

« _ **Le soleil s'est déjà couché dans les paumes de nos mains.**_ »

Puis je _lui_ fis don du bracelet des Arrancars, et _elle_ obéit à mes ordres.

Lorsqu' _elle_ apparut dans le Hueco Mundo, bon nombre d'entre nous ne croyaient pas en ses capacités. Et c'est ainsi qu' _elle_ nous fit une démonstration, en faisant réapparaître le bras manquant de Grimmjow.

Ensuite, Aizen m'attribua la charge de m'occuper d' _elle_ , charge qui ne m'enchantai guère. Lorsque je fis mon apparition dans la sombre pièce qui _lui_ servait de chambre, je vis avec surprise qu' _elle_ avait déjà revêtu les habits d'Arrancar que je _lu_ i avais donné.

« **C'est un peu inattendu** » avais-je dit.

 _Elle_ s'était retourné vers moi dans un brusque sursaut, visiblement surprise.

« **Qu-Quand êtes vous entré ici?** » demanda-t- _elle_ de sa petite voix. Le ton avec lequel _elle_ s'adressait à moi me surprenait. Même si _elle_ ne me faisait pas confiance, même si j'étais _son_ ennemi, s _on_ ravisseur, _elle_ n'avait pas l'air de tant m'en vouloir.

« **A l'instant,** répondis-je. **Ne fais pas tant de manières, cela ne te va pas. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi...** **Tes amis ont pénétré le Hueco Mundo.** »

Mais _sa_ réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Je pensais que cette nouvelle la rassurerait, je pensais qu' _elle_ s'accrocherait à ce futile espoir qui ne la mènerait à rien, je pensais qu' _elle_ ne se sentirait pas abandonnée. Mais, au lieu de tout ça, _elle_ fixa ses grands yeux gris sur moi et me demanda d'une voix fébrile: « **Pourquoi?** »

\- **A ton avis?** Rétorquai-je. **C'est pour te sauver. Ils n'ont pas d'autres raisons.**

\- **Afin de me sauver?** Répéta-t- _elle_ en ouvrant encore un peu plus ses yeux.

\- **C'est exact. Mais, cela ne doit pas avoir d'importance pour toi désormais. Ton corps et ton esprit nous appartiennent. Lorsque tu as enfilé ces vêtements, tu es devenu notre,** _ **Inoue Orihime.**_

\- **Oui.**

 **\- Dis-le,** lui ordonnai-je **. Pourquoi ton esprit et ton corps existent-ils?**

Et, encore une fois, _elle_ me prit par surprise. Sans même hésiter un instant, _elle_ plongea son regard vitreux et vide d'expression dans le mien et déclara d'une voix claire: « **J'existe pour Aizen-sama et ses désirs.** »

 _Elle_ n'avait hésité que pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et _elle_ n'avait même pas froncer un sourcil lorsque je lui avais dit cela. Mais bon, après tout, _elle_ n'était qu'un instrument au service d'Aizen.

« _ **Cette femme a du cran**_ » m'étais-je dit à moi-même.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Le piège s'était refermé et il n'existait plus aucune échappatoire à la portée de _cette femme._

Alors, quand son camarade Humain du nom de Yasutora Chad fut présumé mort lors de son altercation avec Nnoitra, je me rendis aussitôt dans _ses_ quartiers. Mais encore une fois, son expression, _son_ regard avait changé. Cependant, je continuais à m'en prendre à _elle_ et son fragile esprit. Pour moi, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Je la testais, je l'analysais, mais à chaque fois, _elle_ me surprenait. Et comme à l'accoutumée, sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais.

Je la provoquais, et étonnamment, _elle_ semblait se révolter. Lorsque son repas fut apporté, _elle_ me répondit, en me jetant un regard perçant, qu' _elle_ n'en voulait pas. Je voyais dans son regard que je lui faisais peur, mais _elle_ ne cédait pas et prenait sur _elle_.

« **Sado-kun n'est pas mort** » répéta-t- _elle_ pour la troisième fois, comme pour se convaincre _elle_ -même que son si cher ami était toujours de ce monde.

« **Tu m'ennuies. Peu importe, de toute façon,** commençai-je. **Que veux-tu que je te dise? 'Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il est encore en vie', c'est ça? Pathétique. Je ne suis pas là pour te pouponner,** **Femme**.»

A ces mots, je vis ses paupières s'affaisser légèrement. Elle était déçue? Comment pouvait-elle attendre quoi que ce soit de la part de son ravisseur? Elle était vraiment étrange, hors du commun. Mais je n'en avais pas fini, je voulais voir jusqu'où ses sentiments allaient.

 **«Je ne te comprends pas,** enchaînai-je. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant de savoir si il est en vie ou non? De toute façon, tous tes amis vont bientôt mourir. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si l'un d'entre eux est tué un peu plus tôt que prévu? Ils auraient du comprendre dès le début que cela arriverait.»**

 _Elle_ me tourna le dos m'empêchant de sonder son visage et m'intima d'une petite voix: « **Arrête.** »

C'était trop tard. Je m'étais lancé, et plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Il fallait que je vois. « **Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sont des idiots. Tu devrais pouvoir rire de tout cela en les considérant ainsi. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire cela? A ta place, je serai furieux de leur stupidité d'être entrer dans le Hueco Mundo sans même considérer auparavant les limites de leurs forces**.»

Mais, coupant court à mon monologue, _elle_ se précipita et abattit sa frêle main sur ma joue dans un claquement sonore. _Elle_ m'avait frappé. Ce moment sembla se fixer dans le temps et l'espace. _Elle_ me fixait de ses grands yeux, dans lesquels je ne pus lire aucune peur, aucune hésitation. Puis, sans un mot, je sortis de la salle, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

A cet instant, mon image de _cette faible Humaine_ avait radicalement changé. J'avais touché un point fort: ses amis. _Elle_ était vraiment étrange. Tout dans son comportement laissait à penser que, selon _elle, sa_ vie ne valait rien, et qu' _elle_ était prête à tout pour sauver ses chers camarades.

Mais je sentais qu' _e_ _lle_ regagnait espoir et se défaisait de moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se faire. Alors, je me mis en tête de trouver cet Humain, Ichigo Kurosaki, l'incarnation de son espoir, de ses sentiments, celui qu' _elle_ avait choisi lors de ses adieux au Monde des Humains, celui qui était mon rival, celui que je devais supprimer.

Je l'ai provoqué, frappé, humilié et encore une fois, j'y prenais du plaisir. Cependant, Grimmjow s'en mêla en m'enlevant _ma captive_. Pour une raison étrange, je sentais que lui aussi, il s'intéressait _à elle_.

 **«Rends-** _ **la**_ **-moi.»** avais-je ordonné.

Mais je fus pris par surprise et me retrouvai enfermé dans ce cube de néant pendant des heures, incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque je retrouvai ma liberté, _elle_ était toujours là, devant moi, au milieu de la cinquième tour de Las Noches.

Nous nous fixions, yeux dans les yeux, dans un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce que je prononce enfin les paroles suivants: « **Tu as peur?** » Je voulais connaître la contenance de son esprit, de son «cœur». Je voulais la comprendre, comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête, comprendre pourquoi _elle_ était ainsi.

« **Aizen-sama n'a plus besoin de toi. Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. Tu es finie... Tu vas mourir ici, seule, sans personne pour te soutenir. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais peur.** »

Alors, _elle_ plongea son regard dans le mien, le soutint et répondit: « **Je n'ai pas peur.** »

Et à cet instant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Elle_ ne mentait pas. _Elle_ n'avait pas peur, je le voyais en _elle_.

 **\- Tout le monde est venu me sauver. Mon cœur est déjà avec les leurs.**

- **Absurde** , répondis-je. **Tu es rassurée parce que tes amis sont là? Peux-tu sérieusement... Y croire?**

\- **Oui,** continua-t- _elle_ , sur le même ton. **La première fois que j'ai entendu qu'ils étaient venus me sauver, j'étais un peu heureuse... Mais surtout très triste. Je suis venue ici uniquement parce que je voulais tous les protéger... Alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient venus. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas mes sentiments. Mais, quand j'ai senti Kuchiki-san s'effondrer... Quand j'ai vu Kurosaki-kun combattre... J'ai réalisé que rien de tout ça n'importait.** **Évidemment** **, je ne voulais pas que Kurosaki-kun soit blessé.** **La seule chose que je désirais, c'était** **que tout le monde aille bien... Et c'est** **à cet instant** **que j'ai compris quelque chose. N'importe qui aurait agit de la sorte.** **Que ce soit Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, ou n'importe qui d'autre, s** **i l'un d'entre eux avait disparu comme je l'ai fait,** **il n'y a pas de doutes,** **j'aurais fait exactement pareil.**

 **-** **C'est ridicule. Nous savons déjà ce qui v** **ous attend** **, à toi et tes amis. Leur venue ici ne changera rien au fait que vous allez tous mourir. On ne peut** **réécrire** **cela. En partageant vos sentiments avec vos amis avant de mourir, vous les Humains êtes capables de vous rassurer,** avais-je répondu. **C'est une sorte d'instinct qui vous empêche de sombrer dans la peur et le désespoir.** **Mais, e** **n réalité, partager réellement vos sentiments vous est impossible. C'est juste une illusion humaine,** **comme tant d'autres** **.**

 **\- C'est peut-être vrai. Il peut nous être impossible de véritablement partager** **exactement** **tous les mêmes sentiments. Mais si on prête attention à l'autre,** **et si on s'écoute,** **nos cœurs peuvent se rapprocher un petit peu.** **C'est ce que signifie «nos cœurs ne font qu'un»,** affirma-t- _elle_ avec un triste sourire.

Alors, mon esprit fut rempli d'un véritable doute. Je voulais savoir. Pourquoi était- _elle_ comme ça?Pourquoi pensait- _elle_ plus à ses amis qu'à _elle_ -même? Pourquoi leur vouait- _elle_ un amour indescriptible et une confiance aveugle? Pourquoi continuait- _elle_ à garder espoir?

« **Vos cœurs?** Répétai-je en m'approchant _d'elle_. **Vous autres, Humains, dites ce mot si légèrement. Comme si c'était quelque chose pouvant tenir dans la paume d'une main. Mes yeux voient tout. Rien ne peut leur échapper. Il n'existe rien** **au monde** **qu'ils ne puissent remarquer. Je l'ai réalisé durant mes combats. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un cœur?** Demandai-je lorsque je fus à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps. **Pourrais-je le voir si je déchire ta poitrine? Pourrais-je le voir si je te fends le crâne?** »

Mais je me voilais la face. Je voulais qu' _elle_ m'explique, avec ses propres mots, ce que je ne pouvais comprendre. Je voulais qu' _elle_ me montre son cœur, qu' _elle_ me l'ouvre, et que moi aussi, je puisse entrevoir un semblant d'humanité.

Puis, à cet instant, Ichigo Kurosaki débarqua.

Notre seconde confrontation démarra. Mais cet Humain affirmait que quelque chose en moi avait changé, que je n'étais plus le même. Était-ce _cette femme_ qui m'avait fait évolué? Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir changé. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de cette misérable race, de ces déchets.

Mais au fond, il avait raison. Moi qui était d'habitude si froid et si distant, j'engageais de longues discussions avec _cette Humaine,_ ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow et Ichigo me l'affirment, aussi gênant soit-il.

Et cela m'énervait. Moi, dont le thème était pourtant le néant, le nihilisme, je ressentais de la colère et de la frustration. Alors, sans faire plus de formalité, je me transformais et activai ma première Resurrection. Cependant, il n'abandonnait pas et puisait dans ses faibles ressources pour me tenir tête. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Alors, afin de lui retirer tout espoir, je me métamorphosai de nouveau, usant de ma seconde forme d'Espada. Pourtant, cela n'était pas nécessaire, et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ma première forme aurait largement suffit pour l'abattre.

Mais je voulais lui faire entrevoir le désespoir, je voulais qu'il renonce et qu'il soit plongé dans l'obscurité, cette obscurité même qui m'avait depuis toujours envahi. Alors je m'acharnais. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que cette chose dite «espoir» n'existait pas, que ces «cœurs» ne signifiaient rien, sans même me rendre compte que je n'acceptais tout simplement pas la réalité.

J'insultais les Humains, mais au final, j'étais le plus pathétique dans cette histoire.

Alors, quand je sentis _cette humaine_ s'approcher, je portai le coup fatal à son si cher Kurosaki-kun et jetai son cadavre à ses pieds. Je voulais qu' _elle_ le voit ainsi, comme un perdant, comme celui qui, au bout du compte, n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Je pensai avoir raison, mais encore une fois, je m'écartai de la vérité.

Puis, quand il s'est transformé en un véritable Hollow, ce fut mon tour d'être humilié. J'étais affreusement mal en point, j'avais accepté la mort. Mais, quand je le vis perdre la raison et s'attaquer à ses propres amis, quelque chose d'imprévu se déroula.

Poussé par je ne sais quel tour de magie, je rassemblai mes dernières forces et brisai sa corne, espérant qu'ainsi, il redevienne celui qu'il était censé être. Sans même savoir pourquoi, je les avais sauvés d'un monstre qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister, un monstre qui ruinait l'image de ce fameux Ichigo Kurosaki.

Alors, je _la_ vis se précipiter sur son cadavre blanc. C'était étrange, je ne me sentais pas moi-même. De nouvelles émotions s'offraient à moi. Cet Humain avait raison. J'avais changé.

Je n'avais pas d'amis, pas de camarades, et ni-même de Fraccions à mon service. J'étais un être solitaire, froid, sans but particulier, sans lien, sans envie, sans cœur. Depuis le début, je n'avais cherché qu'à utiliser _cette femme_ et à me servir _d'elle_ pour le bien d'Aizen-sama.

Toutes mes paroles, tous mes gestes, la moindre remarque que j'avais pu lui faire, tout cela, je ne l'avais fait que dans le but de lui ôter toute volonté et de m'introduire dans son esprit.

J'étais son bourreau, celui qui la plongeait dans les ténèbres. J'étais celui qui avait fait d' _elle_ une esclave, une soumise, celui qui l'avait entraînée dans les profondeurs des abîmes. J'étais celui qui l'avait en partie rendue malheureuse, celui qui l'avait poussée à bout. Et pour tout dire, je m'amusais.

A mes yeux, les Humains n'étaient que des déchets, des détritus, des êtres inutiles qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite personne. Je les détestais, je les haïssais, je les maudissais.

Et _cette femme_ n'était pas une exception. A vrai dire, je déversais, d'une certaine manière, ma haine des Humains contre _elle_ , sans même me rendre compte qu' _elle_ était, ô combien différente des autres. Je m'acharnais sur _elle_ et j'y prenais du plaisir. Jamais, ô grand jamais je n'aurai pensé tomber dans le contrecoup de mon petit jeu.

Ainsi, au fil du temps, je me fascinais pour _cette belle Humaine_ qui finalement, échappait à la règle et à l'image que je m'étais faite des Hommes. Douce, gentille et compatissante même avec ses ennemis, envers et contre tout, loyale, altruiste et compréhensive même avec ceux qui la blessaient. Je ne la comprenais pas.

Évidemment, c'était impossible pour un être si «vide» que moi de comprendre une personne si dévouée et exceptionnelle qu' _elle_ l'était.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, exceptionnelle. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à dire de telles choses concernant _une femme_ que je méprisais auparavant, mais au moins, je ne me voilais plus la face.

Cependant, lorsque ses amis étaient arrivés, mon influence sur _elle_ avait commencé à perdre en intensité. Je l'eus compris lorsqu' _elle_ prit son courage à deux mains pour me mettre une claque, aussi symbolique soit-elle.

Sans cesse, _elle_ me surprenait. Sans cesse, elle défiait les règles. Sans cesse, _elle_ faisait le contraire de ce qui devait être fait, comme cet Humain du nom de Kurosaki.

Mes yeux, qui pouvaient pourtant tout voir, ne voyaient pas à travers ses sentiments. _Elle_ était mon opposé, nous nous différencions complètement, et d'un certain côté, nous nous complétions.

Le chaud et le froid, la douceur et l'indifférence, la naïveté et la méfiance, l'amour et le néant.

Au bout du compte, je crois que je l'enviais. Même si _elle_ tombait dans une situation désespérée, _elle_ persévérait, _elle_ insistait, _elle_ s'accrochait au moindre fil d'espoir se présentant à _elle_ , espoir que je n'avais jamais connu. _Elle_ incarnait tout ce que je n'avais pas, tout ce que je ne comprenais pas. _Elle_ m'attirait, me faisait envie.

J'avais le sentime-, non, l'impression qu' _elle_ était pour moi, être des ténèbres, un petit rayon de soleil, une once de clarté, d'abord faible, qui était devenu plus intense petit à petit, et qui, finalement, s'était saisi de moi, m'avait tiré et amené à découvrir une petite parcelle de lumière.

« **Je crois que je commence à m'intéresser à vous** », dis-je, enfin honnête envers moi-même.

Une nouvelle fois, _elle_ darda ses magnifiques iris sur moi, _elle_ supporta mon imposant regard, et je pus clairement lire une sorte d'affection mêlée à de la tristesse et à de la désolation qui se mélangeaient dans ses pupilles. Je devais sûrement lui inspirer de la pitié.

Il fallait dire que j'étais vraiment pathétique. M'intéresser à une femme, Humaine en plus, alors que la mort se saisissait de moi. Qui aurait-pu s'attendre à un tel revirement de situation? Enfin, grâce à _elle_ , j'avais découvert un autre côté de moi, un côté où vivait un petit morceau d'humanité, aussi ridicule soit-il, qui m'avait finalement fait découvrir un semblant de ce sentiment que tout le monde appelait l'«Amour».

Alors, dans un dernier effort, je tendis mon bras dans _sa_ direction, sans plus me soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi, sans plus me soucier de mes précédents préjugés. Plongeant mon regard dans le _sien_ , je lui demandai de nouveau: « **As-tu peur de moi,** _ **femme?**_ »

Je voulais une réponse franche, qui retranscrirait clairement ses émotions. Ses prunelles se mirent à briller, _elle_ avait l'air triste. Mon corps disparaissait de plus en plus et bientôt, j'allais disparaître de ce monde. J'aurai tant voulu _la_ connaître plus tôt et dans de meilleures conditions. Peut-être qu'ainsi, j'aurai pu devenir un être meilleur, j'aurai pu découvrir des sentiments plus positifs comme la joie, la compassion, le bonheur, l'envie. Mais le destin, ou plutôt Aizen, en avait fait autrement.

« **Je n'ai pas peur... Je n'ai pas peur** » m'affirma-t- _elle_ , une expression des plus affligées sur son délicat visage.

Alors, _elle_ fit un pas en avant, venant à ma rencontre, et me tendit sa main à son tour. Mais je n'étais pas surpris, car jusqu'au bout, _elle_ était restée _elle_ -même. Jusqu'au bout, _elle_ était restée étrange. Jusqu'au bout, _elle_ était restée belle dans tous les sens du terme.

« **Je vois...** » répondis-je.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurai souri. Si j'avais pu, je me serais excusé. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurai dit «Je t'aime.» Mais toutes ces choses n'étaient pas possibles pour moi. Toutes ces choses, je ne les connaissais simplement pas.

Puis, alors que nos deux mains allaient se toucher, mon bras se désintégra à son tour, ruinant mon dernier espoir de tisser un lien. Mais je n'étais pas triste. Je récoltais simplement ce que j'avais semé. J'avais pu goûté à un semblant de sentiments, et c'était suffisant pour un être comme moi. Et c'est lorsque je vis une minuscule larme, presque invisible à l'œil nu, se former au coin de son œil, que je compris alors.

Ce qui était dans la paume de sa main était... S _on cœur_.

 _ **«Merci, Inoue Orihime.»**_

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre l'envie._

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre la gourmandise._

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre l'avarice._

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre l'orgueil._

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre la paresse._

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre la colère._

 _Le fait d'avoir un cœur,_

 _Engendre mon désir_

 _Pour tout ce que tu es._


End file.
